A new beginning
by Mr.Cloud Strife
Summary: An increasing darkness is taking over Cloud's heart.Will he find light before it is too late?Will he ever forgive himself for the mistakes he made?Maybe he won't,but she will always be there for him, and that is all that matters, he had a family now.


**Final Fantasy VII**

**A.N:****This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it :D..I don't know if my english is really that good, I'm not american,so I hope I haven't screwed things up xD..I really don't have much to say o.o..But if you read and you like, or even if you don't like, please review ;D**

**  
The story is after the incidents of Advent Children.******

And of course,I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**-----------------------------------------**

**A new beginning**

**Epilogue**

After the recent incidents, Cloud should rest as he deserved, he had been through so many problems, altough, the bed in his room in the Seventh Heaven didn't seem so comfortable to him at the moment. He was sitting in the bed, with his back turned to the door, his gaze upon the stars that he could see through the window. The ilumination of the room was low, the lights were off, and the only light that stretched its way through the room was the moonlight, however, it was enough to make most part of the stuff in the room completely visible, from the photos on the desk to Cloud's cloak on the floor. Earlier in that same day, Cloud saw Aerith and Zack, two friends very dear to him..Who were dead. Did their visit meant that Cloud has finally been forgiven? No, at least that was not what Cloud thought, in that moment he felt relief, but the guilty would haunt him until the end of his life, the sins that he had commited would never been forgiven, his mistakes would never been forgiven. Because he wasn't strong enough to protect his beloved ones, because Aerith and Zack were dead, and it was his fault. That was the way Cloud thought.

"Can sins be forgiven?" Cloud let his voice slip out, even tough the question was to no one but himself.

"We're gonna live, so that our sins can be forgiven." The feminine voice caught Cloud's atention, he had spoken loudly, just some minutes ago Tifa started observating him through the door, and when Cloud let that question slip out of his mouth she coudn't stand there all quiet.

"Do you remember? It was you who told me that, two years ago, right after the meteor was destroyed." She aproached Cloud, he didn't look back at her yet, his back still turned to the door. Tifa placed her hands in Cloud's shoulders and her head at his back.

"Sorry, I...I feel a bit lost."

"Lost? You're not lost Cloud, you're home." Time standed still on that moment, an deep silence took over the place. At that moment she was feeling sad and hurt, she hated seeing Cloud in that state, she could understand how he felt, she could feel the sadness and the guilty that he carried within him everyday like it was her own disgrace.

"What are you thinking about?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Don't lie to me. You were so distracted that you didn't even notice that I was looking at you for minutes." Cloud turned to Tifa, their eyes met, and even if they stood there all quiet and silent like seconds before, they would know how each other felt just by looking in each other's eyes.

"You...Aerith...Zack...I disappointed so many people.I could have been there to do something...But it seems that I'm not good enough to do something." Tifa hugged Cloud tightly, her arms around his neck and her head underneath his chin. The heat of their bodies condensed, making them feel even more united in the midst of the wonderfull feeling of protection they had in each other's arms.

"That is not true, you have done so much for us..You have done a lot more than us, you were the one who defeated Sephiroth."

"That Sephiroth's soul wasn't even complete, and if the fight had continued I wouldn't have won. I guess my lucky was that Sephiroth underestimated me."

"No! It wasn't some lucky of yours Cloud, it wasn't because you were stronger than him, it was because you were smarter, you were more human and fought for your owns have your reasons to fight, don't you?" Cloud departed a bit from Tifa and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I do have my reasons Tifa, I have things that I fight for. And you know...I fight for you,I fight for our family. But I have failed, I have broke the promise that I made you twice. I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most." Now Cloud's eyes were filled with tears, this was a rare moment that no one could ever dream of, Cloud Strife was almost crying because he felt guilty and useless, Tifa didn't expect this coming out from Cloud. If Tifa were in danger, Cloud would come to her aid and rescue her, that was the promise that Cloud made to Tifa a long time ago.

"You didn't break your promise...You got there late, it is true, but you were always there to protect me, that day in Nilbeheim you were my hero...And on these last two days, you were my hero again, like you always have been since the day you made that promise to me. You are my hero, my guardian." Cloud looked surprised at Tifa while she described him as her hero. Her eyes were no longer filled with tears, and now it acquired a shiny gaze as she spoke of him.

"Do you forgive me Tifa?" Cloud had a look that asked for mercy, he still felt remorse, Tifa felt even more sorry for him, but then she laughed.

"Oh, Cloud, you're so silly!"

"Eeer..What do you mean by that Teef?" Cloud still had that look in his face, but he was rather curious to know what Tifa was thinking about when she said that.

"You're the only one who didn't understand it yet. You don't need to ask for forgiveness Cloud, there is no reason why." Tifa smiled to Cloud, it was exactly that smile that could make the walls around Cloud's heart be reduced to pieces, and could make him went through anything, because that smile was all that he needed to feel relieved and happy.

"There is a reason, do you forgive for not being here for you and the kids when you needed me?"

"Of course, I forgive you Cloud. I already did, you didn't even need to think about that, I don't blame you for anything." Tifa gave a small kiss at Cloud's cheek.

"Don't think about these things, it hurts, it is bad, you know?" Said Tifa, Cloud nodded, and she smiled to him, then she got up and made her way to the exit of the room.

"Good night, Cloud!" She turned to him when she was almost at the door, sunddely Cloud walked in Tifa's direction. She was surprised, she thought he was going to lie down, but he was there, his arms around her back, one hand at her hair as he was doing caress on it.

"We're gonna live. If we're together we can have peace, because, you should know that...My home is wherever you are." Cloud gave Tifa a small kiss on her forehead and walked back to the bed. Tifa was petrified, her cheeks blushed, she was looking to Cloud curiously.

After some seconds Tifa gave in Cloud's direction one last smile that night, and went to her room to sleep. Her presence in that house make Cloud feel better, however, he felt this anguish present within his heart, like he knew something bad would happen soon, and he can't help to think abou Sephiroth and his last words.

"_I won't remain just as a memory."_

_The darkness prevented Cloud from seeing anything, altough, deep in the dark he could see some reflection of light. As the light came nearer, the image of Sephiroth, holding in his hands the masamune, became clearer._

"_As long as you live, I'll be here to haunt you and take away the most precious things you have from you. There's no light Cloud, there's no forgiveness...And as long as darkness remains in your heart, I shall await my recovery and return." Sephiroth threatened an atack to Cloud and..._

He opened his eyes and sat on the bed, it was only his beedrom, nothing to be afraid of, Sephiroth wasn't there, but he had come in a dream to torment Cloud once again. Would he never have peace? The connection he had with Sephiroth, the Jenova cells, was bothering him. Forever shall Sephiroth be there to torment him if darkness still remains in his heart. The increasing darkness would make the silver haired soldier awake.


End file.
